novalionessfandomcom-20200216-history
Laine the Hedgehog
Laine the Hedgehog (レイﾝ ・ザ ・ヘジハッグ Rein za Hejihaggu) is a 15 year old anthropomorphic female Mobian hedgehog, the youngest daughter of Blizzard and Elsa and the younger sister of Snow, Polaris, North, Eirwen and Glacia. Like her family, she is an active snowboarder and followed in her parents footsteps as a pro snowboarder. Physical description Laine is a pale blue hedgehog with white tips on her quills laying flat on her back, blue eyes, white bangs and light tan skin. She wears a light purple jacket, which trails out behind her, with white fur trimming, a matching hat and light purple boots with a white trim, black soles. Around her neck she wears a dark blue and light blue ice crystal necklace. Personality Laine is the silent type and keeps to herself but will get involved when necessary. Due to her keeping to herself, many believe that she is cold hearted when really she is a nice girl with the love of adventure. In addition, Laine's powers are controlled by her emotions, so if she is scared or frighten she won't have any control, but if she is calm and happy, she has total control. Laine's ice seems to have a mind of its own; it will protect her if she is in harms way. However despite her powers being controlled by her emotions, Laine has an extremely short temper. Abilities As a descendant of Chione, Laine was born with the power of ice magic. Trained by Cross, Laine was taught hand-to-hand combat, which she uses with her ice powers. Powers *'Ice magic:' Laine is able to control ice and freeze objects. She can shape ice into constructs and generate fortifications and blizzards. **'Ice projection:' Laine can project ice in the forms of various attacks such as beams, blasts, balls, waves, scatter shots and bullets. **'Freezing:' She can reduce the kinetic energy of atoms to reduce her temperature and thereby freeze them. Once something or someone is frozen, they become extremely fragile and can shatter with a single blow. **'Ice touch:' Laine can freeze objects by touch. **'Ice Infusion:' Laine is able to infuse any object with ice. **'Ice aura:' Laine is able to create an icy aura that will turn anything she touch with a layer of ice. **'Ice mimicry:' Laine can transform part of her body into ice. **'Cyrokinetic combat:' Laine is proficient in fusing ice with physical combat. **'Cyrokinetic constructs:' Laine can form various constructs out of ice including weapons, tools and even shields. Frost is also capable of creating ice walls to deflect oncoming attacks. **'Ice surfing:' Laine can surf along solid ice to enhance her movement. **'Cold energy manipulation:' Laine is able to manipulate extremely cold energy in the forms of blasts, beams, and barriers. *'Flight:' Laine is able to achieve flight by using her ice powers. *'Cold empowerment:' She is able to get an increase in power when in cold temperatures. *'Cold immunity:' Laine is able to resist extreme cold temperatures. *'Homing attack:' As a hedgehog, Laine is cable to doing the famous spinning ball, but when she does it, she is surrounded by an icy aura. *'Enhanced speed, agility, and acrobatic skills' Skills *'Snowboarding:' Laine is an expert snowboarder having grown up in family full of pro snowboarders. Laine is also the best snowboarder in her class but not enough to beat her father. *'Ice skating:' Laine is an expert ice skater a skill that she happened to have inherited from her mother. *'Hand-to-hand combat:' Trained by Cross, Laine is an expert hand-to-hand combatant. *'Arctic adaption:' Laine is able to adapt to cold areas, she is also able to walk on ice without slipping. Weaknesses *'Fire, heat, extreme heat:' Fire can easily melt Laine's ice. Frost cannot stay in extreme heat for long as it will make her pass out. However thanks to her necklace, she is able to stay in hot weather for a longer period of time. *'Deserts:' Laine deeply hates deserts due to the hotness. Equipment *'Snowboard:' Laine's snowboard used to belong to her mother, Elsa. *'Ice crystal necklace:' Laine wears a light blue and dark blue ice crystal necklace which keeps the temperature around her at a constant chill so she won't pass out. Trivia *Laine's quills are based off Darkspine Sonic. *Laine's bang is based off Sonia the Hedgehog of Sonic Underground. Category:Scrapped